


Snoke's Last Will

by lengfeiLee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post TFA, Snoke Ships It, Snoke deserves better, Snoke kills Palpatine, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: Snoke decided to see Kylo find his love before he heading to Exogol.*inspired by The Rise of Kylo Ren #1*
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Snoke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Snoke's Last Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Последняя воля Сноука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357123) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> 中文版本请移步我主页  
> Kudos & Comments are welcome :)

Snoke knew he was running out of time.  
From the time he was created in one of the experimental cells in Exogol, he was doomed to live not as long as a naturally-born species.  
He likes flowers. Although some plants have a flowering period of just a few days, and others maintain months or even longer, no matter how long the blossom lasts, he can feel "natural" from them.  
What is "natural"? He had asked himself countless times, but could not get the answer. All he could see was the limbs of imperfect clones soaked in the transparent experimental chamber. The toxic smell of solutions filled the laboratory which was lifeless. He dare not ask his nominal creator, Palpatine, the former emperor of the galaxy. The Sith Lord only cares about his big plans and hopes that he will rise again soon, and he will not answer his artificial apprentice like a real master. He was his clone. He shared Palpatine's power of the force but blocked his perception of all living beings until he "knows" Ben Solo or so-called Kylo Ren.  
The ex-emperor ordered him to lure the confused young man into the dark side. He invaded the mind of the young Skywalker's bloodline, and for the first time, he knew that people born naturally were so complex and exquisite, fragile and powerful, that full of joy, anger, and sorrow.  
His mission went very smoothly. Ben Solo trusted him more and more. He complained to him about his mother Leia Organa's autocracy, his father Han Solo's indifference, and his uncle and master Luke Skywalker's indecision. Snoke ostensibly comforted the young Solo as the emperor's will, but at the same time, he amazed at that the young man had so many family members came from natural blood. Snoke couldn't help but wonder if he had a family, what would it be like?  
Snoke lived up to his creator's expectations. He successfully turned naive Ben Solo into the brutal Kylo Ren, thus he had an apprentice of his own.  
When he first met Kylo, the young man rushed into his arms. "You are finally here, my son." He thought involuntarily. He was aware of his subconsciousness at the next second, and almost shocked to death. Never he questioned his creator's orders, and never felt wrong about his arranged fate, but at that moment that foundation began to shake.  
Kylo is worthy of the Skywalker's name, talented and intelligent, without the constraints of the Jedi dogma, plus Snoke's guidance, he made rapid progress. Ostensibly, he changed his face and played the role of a strict teacher, trying to provoke Kylo's dark side with blame, coldness, and scorn. However, deep in his heart, he rejoiced for every bit of his apprentice's success and was worried by his apprentice's every anxiety. Being both a mentor and a father-like figure, undecipherable emotions accumulate in Snoke's chest. He thought he finally knew what "nature" is. "Nature" could be thousands of flowers spreading throughout the whole planet, or it could be an inexplicable and unstoppable growing attachment.  
Inexplicable ... unstoppable ... Snoke's twisted face pulled out a barely called smile. His innocent apprentice thought that he can hide his feeling under his irritability. However, he couldn't blame the young leader of the Knights of Ren. After all, Kylo himself has repeatedly doubted and denied his own feeling. As for the feelings of the other protagonist of this undefined relationship, the youngest general of the First Order, was unknown.  
However, he will soon know.  
The sliding of the throne room door interrupted Snoke's contemplation, and the two walked in side by side without saying a word. In front of the throne, Kylo Ren kneeled on one knee, and General Hux stood upright.  
"Supreme Leader."  
"Very well, General, you have brought Kylo Ren back safely." Snoke nodded and turned to his apprentice again, "Raise your head!"  
Kylo looked up in response, the wound on his right cheek had been sutured. His slightly trembling body implied the wound covered under the black garment.  
"You disappointed me! You let that girl escape! They must have found Luke Skywalker already!"  
"Master, I ..."  
"Look at you, how pathetic. You are just a kid hiding under a helmet pretending to be Darth Vader." Snoke pretended to be disappointed. He knew the girl was not anonymous. He had the same origin as her. From the moment her force awakened, he knew that he was about to be got rid of. The aged emperor eventually got the true heir he always wanted—his granddaughter. Kylo was indeed pitiful. He blindly suffered the self-blame that he should not have.  
Kylo stared up angrily, biting his lower lip slightly to suppress the restless emotion. The general standing aside looked at him smugly, but when he looked away, the smugness in Hux's eyes transformed to worry.  
"And you, General Hux. Your negligence has cost the Starkiller base!"  
"Supreme Leader, I admit I should be blamed not to find out the traitor in time, but Ren ..."  
"Enough!" Snoke suddenly rose to his full height. The red armor guards showed their weapons simultaneously. Snoke waved them to stand by. "Who am I talking to? The master of the Knights of Ren and the First Order General? Or two rabid curs?"  
They both silenced.  
"If you two still have a trace of dignity as leaders, you will accept the upcoming punishments like one."  
Snoke saw both of their bodies trembled slightly.  
"As you wish, master."  
"I accept the punishment for my failure, Supreme Leader."  
"Good..." Snoke let his apprentice stand up, then he turned to the exit on the side of the throne room. Kylo and Hux were confused, but they followed Snoke's lead. They all knew that next to the back of the throne room was the private office of the Supreme Leader, and then his resting place. Would Snoke torture them by himself? Even so, there is no need to dirty his private place.  
Snoke's bedroom was oppressive and gorgeous at the same time. The height of the chamber was comparable to that of the throne room. The decoration was intertwined with black, red, and gold.  
The black bedding which enough to accommodate five people occupied the majority of the resting place. Snoke sat down in an armchair opposite the bed and rested one hand on the low table beside him.  
"You may start."  
The two looked at each other.  
"With all due respect, Supreme Leader, what's our punishment?"  
Snoke couldn't help but smirk. "Let me be a little more specific. General, you may start taking off my apprentice's clothes. Same to you, Kylo Ren."  
Snoke's words fell heavily on their ears. They stared into each others' eyes, and then quickly moved away.  
"Supreme Leader, I think you misunderstood..."  
"The misunderstanding is you, General Hux. You vowed that you would accept the punishments with honor. Since you can stand the stigma of failure, why can't you stand the superficial embarrassment? Or do you want to disobey my orders?" Snoke raised his hand. Hux immediately felt the pressure on his throat. The rapid gasp forced Kylo's gaze to turn to the sound source, his bare face was hard to hide his concern.  
Kylo stepped forward, approaching Hux who instinctively wanted to shy way but forgot the invisible restraint around his neck, causing a consecutive dry cough. Kylo's hands held the buckle of the First Order uniform's belt, easily opened it. The metal belt buckle hit the ground and made a muffled sound.  
The young general seemed to be awakened by this sound, spontaneously grabbing the hands that had started to unfasten the collar of the uniform jacket.  
"We have no choice, Hux. " Kylo whispered. "You can use this opportunity to take advantage of me."  
Hux hesitated to reach for Kylo's belt. His fingers accidentally touched the knight's lightsaber, thinking about the possibility that stabbing his rival with the saber by surprise. If he failed, he still had a dagger hiding inside his right cuff. It was better for him to commit suicide than to be so humiliated in this way.  
"Please don't do that." Said Kylo who suddenly took off the lightsaber with one hand, send it out of Hux's reach with the force, and quickly pulled out the dagger hidden in the cuff. Hux then found himself making a big mistake in front of a mind-reader.  
"This is not a punishment at all! At least not for you!" Hux slapped Kylo backhand. Under the dual influence of recoil and emotion, Hux's feet are unstable, and he falls back on the bed. He deliberately raised his voice. He didn't care if he might infuriate Snoke. Snoke knew Hux's intention but chose to ignore it.  
Kylo was unexpectedly slapped on the injured cheek. He was about to hit back but stopped when he saw the disheveled general shaking on the bedsheet.  
"Believe it or not. I don't want to see you being humiliated, let alone humiliate you myself. " Kylo Ren carefully approached Hux, kneeling between his legs on the bed. "Let's finish this quickly, and then I will help you forget it, I promise." His voice sounded hurt.  
"Dear apprentice, I didn't approve of this." Snoke laughed hoarsely. "It would be good if this lesson can teach you how to cooperate."  
Kylo clutched the sheets tightly. The soft black fabric squeezed into hills between his fingers. He has fantasied countless kinds of the first intimate contact with his beloved general, but he never expected this. He underestimated Snoke. The sly dark force user must have discovered his hidden feeling about his rivals and co-commander. By forcing him to do this, the possibility of revealing his heart will be completely cut off. After all this, Hux will never see him in the face, not to mention accept his feeling.  
Kylo's face was suddenly stroked by cold fingers. Hux took off his gloves, tracing the warrior's cheek line, carefully avoided the long wound.  
"You're right. It's okay." Hux said ambiguously.  
Kylo couldn't totally understand what Hux means but he knew that he was accepted to some extent.  
Under the rush of joy, the knight kissed the general's lips, the latter kissed back willingly.  
Clothes were taken off piece by piece, either by the cold but flexible fingers or by the invisible force.  
When Kylo Ren's bleeding waist was exposed to the air, Hux stopped his movement.  
"They will pay for it."  
Kylo looked into Hux, that usual freezing indifferent green eyes were full of affection at this moment.  
He took Hux's hand and dropped a kiss on it.  
"They will. " Kylo promised. "We will eliminate them. Together."  
Snoke watched with satisfaction as the two naked bodies entangled in one another, unreservingly opening themselves for each other. The force fluctuated between them. Although one of them was not even a force sensitive, Snoke clearly felt that their force fields were firmly fusing, integrated and indestructible.  
Is this how a natural bond should be?  
Palpatine ordered him to bond Kylo Ren and the girl through the force. He won't do it. There were too many artificialities, fabrications, and lies. Before his death, he just wanted to protect the existing nature and see more nature.  
"Very well, my apprentice, you finally gave up blindness. Feel him. Feel him with all your power. He is not your enemy."  
"You're right, master."  
The young force user clung to the sweaty body in his arms.  
"Then who is he?"  
"My counterpart, my destiny, my love."  
Snoke nodded, pleased with this answer. He moved his finger to let a soft blanket cover the inseparable couple, blurring the physical boundaries of their bodies.  
He took a datapad recorded with a hologram from a drawer of the low table, placed it on his seat, and quietly exited the room.  
Snoke looked back, giving the final glance to the young man who had long been identified as his only son.  
Palpatine will soon find that he has disobeyed the order. He must hurry up.  
Snoke didn't feel sorrow for himself. He even felt joy.  
He had nothing left to teach Kylo. His boy was grown up.  
Together, Kylo and his lover will let the scarlet flags of the First Order flying among the galaxies.  
HIS first order, not the Final Order of that sick old zombie.  
**  
By the time Kylo Ren and Hux arrived at Exogol, the battle was over.  
In the remains of the Sith temple, the bones of Emperor Palpatine were hung on an instrument like a broken puppet.  
In front of him was Snoke's burned body. He maintained a twisted posture with his hands stretched out, and the palm of his hand was pointing at Palpatine.  
None of them spoke.  
Ultimately, Kylo Ren knelt on his knees and tore off his cloak to cover Snoke's corpse.  
"What are we going to do now?" Hux put one of his hands on Kylo's shoulder. Kylo swallowed a sob.  
"Take my master home."  
The new Supreme Leader replied.


End file.
